


This is why we can't have nice things (because Carter blows them up)

by booknerdguru



Series: Meaning of Home [2]
Category: Eureka, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdguru/pseuds/booknerdguru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Tuesday.  People were falling from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why we can't have nice things (because Carter blows them up)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in MOH'verse. This is only a snippet. Possibly set during the time Neville is working in Cardiff. Maybe.

Rhys Williams had no bloody clue how he had managed to wind up here. Of all places here, in bloody America, in a town named effing Eureka of all mad things. He'd gone to bed right and proper in his flat in Cardiff and woken up when this colossal noise had woken him and he'd discovered he was lying in the middle of a street in arsing America.

In his pajamas.

Bugger this for a lark.

**

The Rift activity was fluctuating more than normal and Tosh's fingers flew over the keys as she tried to pinpoint where exactly these fluctations were, Mickey was scanning all the news networks to see if anything odd had popped up, and Jake was checking the police scanners. So far everything seemed normal, apart from the energy spikes.

"I think I might have something," she called out as one of her monitors beeped at her.

**

It was Tuesday. People were falling out of the sky. Well one person, well one British person. Jack Carter rubbed the back of his neck, as he listened to the man rant. They'd seen stranger. It was Eureka after all. He slipped out of the room once Allison started trying to reason with the man. Time to go investigate the scene of the incident.


End file.
